Batteries are required to provide power in a large range of situations and environments. An example of a need for batteries is in storage PCI (peripheral component interface) adapters.
The use of batteries in a storage PCI adapter such as a RAID adapter is used as an example throughout this documents, although it should be understood that this is one example of battery installation and the described apparatus and method are applicable to a wide range of installations and uses wherever battery power is needed in an environment with limited space. Other applications may include, for example, telecommunications adapters and any other battery powered installation.
The described apparatus and method are also applicable to situations in which battery backup is required in an otherwise mains powered system.
In storage PCI adapters, as in a large number of other environments, batteries have a shorter service life than the products they are in and so require replacement in the field. If this replacement requires the removal of the adapter then the service action can be very disruptive.
Also the space available for mounting batteries in storage PCI adapters as in many other situations is very limited. Storage PCI adapters have form factors that must be met which dictate the dimensions of the adapter. The use of small sized batteries enables the batteries to fit in the installation; however, the batteries must be replaced more often than a larger size of battery.
In prior art battery installations, the batteries are held in place by spring clips and power leads are attached to the battery connectors. This has the disadvantage that the clips are not locked in place and if a spring fails, the battery may become dislodged. Furthermore, the connection leads are vulnerable to dislodgment or damage as they are external to the installation.